


Just Can't Quit

by AbsintheMadness



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: A Godawful Amount of Pet Names, Alcohol, Excessive Swearing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy and Silly Ending, Gang AU, Guns, Inappropriate Use of Guns, Kinda Plot Kinda Not, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Talks of Drugging, Top Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/pseuds/AbsintheMadness
Summary: Roxas and Axel split up to keep each other safe, but what happens when they meet up again while on the run?
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	Just Can't Quit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing summaries. I just wanted to write bad boys Axel and Roxas.

Roxas’s feet pounded against the pavement. His lungs ached when he sucked in what shallow breaths he could. He was used to his work taking him to the shadier parts of town. Hell, at this point, he was used to being shot at. 

What he was not used to was winding up smack in the middle of a turf war by accident. It should have been simple. Drop the package off, pick up his pay, return home to his shitty one-bedroom apartment. Have dinner alone. Rinse, repeat tomorrow. 

A bullet ricocheted off the brick somewhere over his head, sending down a shower of dust as he ran by. He veered off down a well-known alley of his, weaving around the trash and leaping over the broken furniture. If he could make it fifty more feet… 

“I think he went this way!” 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” A few more steps… Roxas dove for the handle of a door, barreling in and shutting it behind him as silently as he could. He leaned back against it, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He could hear footsteps in the alley but couldn’t quite see through the layers of grime across the window. 

Straightening up, he pressed his back to the door. He sucked in a breath and held it, reaching behind him and sliding the lock into place almost silently. A half-second later they started rattling doors, and he watched the handle next to him jiggle. 

“They're all locked. He can't have just disappeared.” 

“Further down, maybe? I doubt he could have picked a lock that quick.” 

“Let’s go. He’s probably getting further away while we're wasting time.” 

The footsteps took off at a run, the sound quickly fading away. Roxas slumped down to the floor with a sigh of relief, but a laugh had him shooting back to his feet moments later. His gun was in his hand in an instant, pointing into the dark where the sound had come from. 

“Fancy seeing you here, sweetheart.” 

He knew that voice. Roxas groaned, drifting across the empty room, gun held out towards the shadows. As far as he knew, there was only one other person who knew about this hiding place, so of course, it would be _him_. 

“Axel.” He kicked at one of the worn sneakers poking out from under the stairs. 

“Roxas.” Though Roxas couldn’t see it, there was a smirk to Axel’s tone. 

“The fuck are you doing here?” He rested an arm on the side of the staircase and leaned down. Sure enough, there Axel sat, back against the wall, long legs stretched out in front of him. Roxas pointed his gun right between two green eyes. 

Axel pulled the cigarette from his lips, blowing the smoke up towards Roxas’s face, before tucking it back. Roxas hated how his gaze lingered on the lips he knew all too well. 

“Ah, if this doesn’t bring back old memories.” Axel reached up, gently nudging the barrel of the gun away.

“Seriously. Why are you here?” 

“Same as you, doll face. Hiding from those idiots.” He waved a hand in the window's direction. “I swear, these turf wars keep getting worse and worse.” 

“Only you’re getting yourself involved in them now, aren’t you Axel?” 

Axel grinned around his cigarette, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t changed in the near six months since Roxas had seen him last. Even shadowed, his hair was just as red, just as much of a mess, caught half back in a ponytail. His eyes were just as vibrant, staring up at Roxas as if mentally stripping him down, which knowing Axel, he probably was. 

“Now? Always was, babe. You used to be right there by my side. Come on, you know this.” 

“Yeah.” Roxas sighed. “Yeah, I do. Would you knock it off with the pet names?” Roxas let the gun drift back to point at Axel. 

“Never, sweet cheeks.” Axel grinned again, snuffing the cigarette out on the concrete. 

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Good to see you're still just as obnoxious.” 

A voice from outside reached the pair. “I swear I heard voices just now…” The footsteps were back. Roxas froze. 

“Check in the windows then.” 

“Shit,” Roxas hissed. He dropped to his knees at the same time Axel’s hands came out, pulling him under the stairs, into the shadows, until he was sitting across Axel’s lap, knees hooked around his hips. Axel tipped them together as he slid his legs up into the shadows. 

Roxas squirmed, fighting against the grip around his waist. “Would you let me go?” 

“Would you shut up before they break the door down?” Axel hissed. 

“If you would just—” Axel’s hand pressed over his mouth and pulled him close. His hand came up automatically like it had done hundreds of times, like it was going to feel along Axel’s arms, maybe his chest... 

No. Roxas clenched his hand into a fist, smacking it and the butt of his gun into Axel’s shoulders. Axel’s hold just tightened, shifting them closer, aligning their hips into a position that Roxas’s body remembered all too well. 

It had been months since their breakup, and there were people out hunting for them, but none of that stopped the reaction and he shivered, clutching to Axel. 

“Nothin’. Must be hearing things or something. We’re wasting our time with blondie. Let’s go.” The footsteps faded, yet Axel continued to hold him. 

“Ok, you can let me go now,” Roxas grumbled, trying to wiggle loose. One of Axel’s arms tightened around his waist, the other trailed up his back, tracing small circles along his spine. 

“Nah.” Axel’s fingers started massaging at the base of Roxas’s scalp. “I think I’m going to enjoy this for a little. I’ve missed this. Haven’t you, Roxy?” 

In the fight against himself, Roxas lost spectacularly, melting into Axel’s touch. That was the bad thing. They’d dated for four years, been married for six… Axel had plenty of time to discover all the spots that would drive Roxas wild, and it seemed like he remembered them all. 

Axel leaned in, pressing a kiss and then nibbling across the one very specific spot on Roxas’s neck that had him tilting his head, giving Axel easier access. “I’m going to take that as a yes, sugar.” Axel bit down on his neck and he couldn’t help the loud shout, the way his hips rocked forward, or the way his thighs gripped tight to Axel’s hips. 

“No. I hate you.” Roxas knew his mouth and body were saying two very different things, especially when his hand came up and grabbed Axel’s jaw, yanking that cocky grin away and then yanking his head to the side, biting hard into Axel’s neck. 

The only redeeming thing about this was that he knew Axel just as well, and the noise he made went straight to Roxas’s gut. One of Axel’s hands moved to massage below Roxas’s waistband. The other had his shirt pushed halfway up, fingertips tracing lazy designs. 

“Aww, come on, Rox. Your body says otherwise.” Axel’s hand slid lower, gripping the curve of Roxas’s ass the next time he bucked his hips up. Roxas quickly abandoned his gun in favor of having both hands free to touch Axel. 

“No. Fuck you.” His hands grabbed Axel’s jaw, and he crushed their lips together, hands sliding back to Axel’s hair, threading through, tugging strands loose from the ponytail so he could grip locks between his fingers and tug Axel’s head to a better angle. 

There was a familiarity to kissing Axel. It wasn’t old. It would never be old. And after six months of not having it, after trying to find the feeling in someone else with no success, he realized he missed it. Their tongues slid and twined against each other. The familiar taste of Axel filled his mouth. He was the taste of cigarettes and something woodsy, something bittersweet, something Roxas could never properly describe. His fingers clutched tighter to Axel’s hair, making him moan into Roxas’s mouth. Axel broke away first, leaving them gasping. 

“Goddamn, Roxas. Why did we ever break up?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you shot me in the leg?” 

“Come on. It was an accident.” 

“An accident? Fuck, Axel. I watched you point the gun at me.” 

“And we both knew that could have been a bad batch when we took it. But it’s not all bad. Men look sexy with scars. Especially the one sitting on my lap.” 

Roxas couldn’t help but laugh. He pushed back, making sure Axel could see his eye roll, and slid his hands under Axel’s shirt, fingers tracing along the scars he knew well. “If that’s the case, you’re the sexiest guy alive.” 

“You still know just what to say.” 

“And you still talk too much. How about you shut that face of yours and kiss me again?” 

“How about you make me, darling?” Roxas leaned forward with a grin, hooking an arm around Axel’s neck, rocking their hips together and savoring Axel’s groan. His hand groped along the concrete, and then he pressed the barrel of his gun under Axel’s chin. Axel’s hands clutched at his hips. 

“Ooh, Roxy. You still know _exactly_ how to get me going.” he rocked his hips up, grinding them together so that Roxas could feel _exactly_ how much that was. He groaned, throwing his head back, pressing the barrel firmly against Axel’s jaw. 

“Mmm, yes. Harder, daddy.” Roxas couldn’t decide if Axel was being silly or serious, but his voice was almost a whine, a plead as he arched his neck, leaning into the gun. 

Both of his hands had slipped down to cup Roxas’s ass, kneading and massaging, rocking him against bony hips and hard cock. 

“Fuck, maybe you had a point. Why _did_ we break up?” Roxas muttered, rolling his hips forward. Their bodies rocked together at a relaxed pace. Axel peppered his neck, alternating between kissing, biting, and sucking. They hadn’t been in the same place for twenty minutes and he was already leaving his marks. 

“I think it was some bullshit about not wanting to put each other in danger.” Axel’s voice had become breathy and God, Roxas had forgotten how much _that_ turned him on. 

“And yet here we are again. We just can't stop, can we?” He let out a low whine when Axel bit down just above his collarbone. “You sure it’s not the fact that I have a gun to your head right now?” he teased, nudging the metal against Axel’s jaw again. 

“Babe. It's hardly the first time. Surely you haven’t forgotten all of my kinks by now.” His tone was teasing; his voice dark and husky. 

“How could I ever?” 

“And I must say, I love you for indulging me.” Axel kissed his way up Roxas’s neck, trailing back to catch his earlobe between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the earrings there. “You think that bed’s still upstairs?” 

“Yeah, I was just here three days ago. Fresh sheets before I left and everything.” Roxas sat his gun back to the side in favor of wrapping his arms around Axel’s neck, slipping hands under his collar, and stroking warm skin. 

“You here getting laid without me?” Axel pushed him over, cradling his head before it hit the concrete, then shoving his shirt up higher and shifting back between his legs. 

The concrete was cold against his back, but Axel’s mouth was hot on his skin as he trailed kisses across his chest, down to his abdomen. He massaged at Roxas’s thighs, spreading his legs wider as he moved lower. 

“Maybe,” Roxas admitted, squirming when Axel’s tongue dipped into his belly button. 

“Any good?” Axel continued to kiss lower, tugging his jeans as low as they would go without being unbuttoned. 

“Meh. Adequate at best. He didn’t know me.” He let the unspoken ‘like you do,’ linger. And he didn’t mention that the only reason he’d picked the guy up was that he’d had long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, just like the man over him. 

“And you just let him in our place? Why not take him to your place?” 

“Because that’s boring, safe. Besides, I had him drugged and blindfolded when I brought him in, and then I had to wait for that shit to wear off.” Roxas waved a hand in the air with a sigh. 

“What? Why?” Axel’s hands were unbuttoning his jeans now. 

“Asshole couldn’t get it up until it wore off.” 

Axel chuckled against Roxas’s skin. “Clearly, that means I’m superior. I never had that problem when you drugged me.” 

“Fuck no.” Roxas tangled his hands in Axel’s hair as he kissed along a hipbone. “It just made you hornier.” 

“ _Everything_ you do makes me hornier, honey. You should obviously just invite me next time. I can fuck you silly while you wait. He can watch and I can show him how it's done. And then I can watch when he fucks you. Or one better, maybe you can fuck me while he fucks you. There are so many options.” Axel flashed a wicked grin before parting the flaps of Roxas’s jeans and leaning down to rub a cheek to the material beneath. “God, have I missed this.” 

“You’re such a voyeur.” Roxas laughed and then cut himself off with a moan, arching his back up off the ground as Axel mouthed over his cock, breath hot through the thin fabric of his underwear. Axel’s fingers slipped below his waistband, trying to pull him free. He caught the roving hands. “Upstairs. Now. I’m not fucking you on concrete when we’ve got a perfectly good bed.” 

Axel rose first, retrieving Roxas’s gun from the floor and then holding a hand down. 

Roxas didn’t bother to do up his jeans, just pulled them up enough to where they wouldn’t fall off before he took Axel’s hand, and the gun, tucking it into the hidden holster under his shirt. Once his footing was steady enough, he jumped Axel, who caught him easily, hands grabbing at his ass. Roxas wound his legs around Axel’s waist, squeezing tight. Axel’s shoulders hit the wall for a second and their lips sought each other hungrily. 

But there was far too much clothing between them, so Roxas pulled away to hiss ‘ _go_ ’ before latching onto Axel’s neck with a series of heavy bites and sharp sucks. If Axel was going to leave marks, then he'd gladly return the favor. The motion of walking up the stairs made them rub together, made Axel go a little faster, made Roxas bite a little harder, and yank at Axel’s hair. 

He unwound himself when his back hit the mattress with a loud creak. Axel moved away, bending down and then half disappearing under the bed. Roxas stripped off his shirt, listening to the clinking of glass beneath him. 

“Did you finish my fucking brandy?” 

“No. You know I can’t stand that shit. Drink the whiskey. I like kissing you better when you’re whiskey drunk.” Roxas took off the holster, taking the gun out and unloading it. 

“You just like it because I get more handsy.” “And because you can drink the whole damn bottle and not get whiskey dick.” 

“Damn straight.” Axel crawled back out, dropping onto his ass on the floor. “Got you your usual.” 

“A man after my own dick.” Roxas reached down and took the bottle, turning the label around. “Jesus, a sixteen year? Where’d you get the money…” He trailed off before bursting into laughter. “How the fuck did you smuggle this out?” 

“Large pockets and a giant ass hoodie.” Axel flashed him a grin. “Put it up here about a week ago, figured you’d have seen it when you were here with the asshole.” 

“Didn’t bother to drink then.” He watched as Axel popped the cork top from his whiskey and downed a quarter of the bottle in one go. He laid back on the bed, digging into his pocket until he pulled out a small baggie. Inside were two tiny pink pills. “Had one left from my last batch. Got these fresh yesterday. Samples of something new whipped up special for me. They gave me two for old time’s sake. Some bullshit about if I see you I’m supposed to tell you they say hi.” He paused when Axel remained silent, looking up and gawking down at the half-empty bottle in Axel’s hand. “How the fuck have you finished that much?” He shook his head and kicked off his shoes, aiming one at Axel’s face. But Axel leaned at the last moment and Roxas watched it tumble halfway across the room before he turned back to watch Axel drink in fascination. 

Axel drew a hand across his lips with the most satisfied ‘ _ah_ ’ that had Roxas aching. He held out a hand. Roxas dropped one pink pill into the outstretched palm, watching as Axel threw it into his mouth and chased it with whiskey. 

“Jesus, I forgot how you can just open your throat like that. And with whiskey to boot.” 

Axel smiled devilishly. “All the better to suck you off with hot stuff.” He crawled across the floor until he was between Roxas’s legs. “Whatcha say baby doll? Let me suck you off while I wait for this shit to kick in.” 

“Only if you stop calling me all those ridiculous names.” He laid back on the bed, already at work pulling his jeans off. “And only if you do it naked.” Axel’s fingers curled around his, hooking into the waistband of his underwear and bringing them down along with his jeans, pressing kisses to Roxas’s skin the whole way down. 

“Fucking deal, at least on that second half,” Axel’s words were already slurring a little. “You’ll never get me to quit with the names, though.” 

“I expected no less from you.” Roxas reclined back and popped his tiny pill in his mouth, chasing it with a drink from his bottle. He stretched back, grabbing the empty gun from the small table and dropped it within reach. 

He’d tucked the bullets away in the drawer while Axel was under the bed. Axel always hated when Roxas wimped out. But Roxas used to and still said he would rather have Axel around to fuck. That, and he didn’t trust himself when drunk and high, especially trying something new. And this way, Axel still had the illusion of a loaded gun. 

When he turned back, Axel was naked and kneeling on the floor. He scooted over, throwing his legs off the bed to either side of Axel’s slim frame. “Ok, I’ll admit it. I missed this.” He tugged the hair tie from Axel's hair and ran his hand through red locks as Axel kissed the scar on Roxas’s leg. “I’ve missed you, you fucking piece of shit.” 

He threw his legs up over Axel’s shoulders, hooking his ankles and pulling him closer. “But more importantly, I’ve missed your pretty mouth on my cock, so why don’t you show it just how much you’ve missed it?” 

Axel’s fingers wrapped to the curve of Roxas’s ass, pulling him across the sheets, then Axel leaned in close enough to run his tongue up Roxas’s length. 

“Hello, Roxas’s cock.” Breath washed hot over Roxas’s skin. “It has been far _too_ long. I’ve missed you, my love.” 

Roxas couldn’t help but snort. “You _would_ wax poetic about my dick.” 

Axel shot him a half-hearted glare before looking back down. “Don’t listen to him, sweet thing.” He leaned in, pressing a lingering kiss to the head. “I can’t wait until I have you in me again.” 

Roxas snorted another laugh. “Cheesy enough? Honestly, how many pet names do you have in that brain of yours?” 

“Enough. Especially for this pretty thing.” Axel’s tongue flicked out with another quick lick making Roxas shiver. “I’d say pretty little thing. But that’s you.” He smirked up at Roxas. “And you may be tiny, but your cock is far from it.” 

“Fuuuuck,” Roxas groaned when Axel’s tongue flicked out again, lingering, and curling around his head to pull it towards a hot, waiting mouth. “I love it when you sing my praises.” 

Axel’s lips wrapped around him and he reached over for the bottle with a groan. “Screw missing you. I’ve missed your mouth.” 

Axel’s tongue flicked over his skin as he shallowly bobbed his head. He paused with a chuckle, teeth gently scraping as he mumbled, ‘and my ass.’ 

“God, yes. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy that’ll let me fuck ‘em? Like, I can’t help how short I am.” Roxas’s skin tingled, a sure sign the pill was kicking in. Or maybe that was the booze. Or just Axel’s mouth working his cock over like it would be taken away if he didn’t do good enough. 

Hell, he wasn’t entirely sure what the drugs were supposed to do. The only thing that he’d been told was ‘nothing too different’ and ‘that asshole shouldn’t have that problem again.’ Not that he’d ever had that problem with Axel. He’d always seemed ready to go the near instant Roxas had implied anything. 

His hips rolled up into Axel’s mouth as he swirled his tongue across Roxas’s skin. When Axel sucked between licks, bobbing his head a little more, taking Roxas deeper with increasingly lewd sounds when he’d pull back, Roxas knew what came next. He braced his arms behind him and wasn’t surprised when he was being swallowed down. 

His hips thrust up, his cock sliding down Axel’s throat with ease. Axel hummed around him, fingers curling around his thighs. Roxas groaned, letting one hand tangle into Axel’s hair, tugging harshly, unsure if he was trying to pull Axel off, or further down. “Fuck it, I’m marrying you again for your mouth.” 

Axel pulled away long enough to grin up at him. “I’ll take it. Come on, love. Use me like you used to... like I know you want to.” 

“Gimme a minute.” He shoved Axel back down on his dick while he took a few long drinks. He set the bottle aside and braced one hand back on the bed. The other was still clutching Axel’s hair, massaging his scalp. 

He tightened his legs around Axel’s neck, squeezing it tight for a minute. The last bit of Axel’s breath left him in a groan around Roxas’s cock. He waited a few extra seconds, watching as Axel’s eyes widened. His hands scraped at Roxas’s thighs, digging in. And then he let Axel breathe for just a moment before rocking his hips up off the bed while yanking Axel’s head down onto his cock. His heels dug into Axel’s back every time he hauled his ass up off the bed. Axel moaned around him, the vibrations going straight through his cock into his gut. 

Axel's hands grabbed his ass, helping him to rock up. He always said Axel made the most beautiful sounds when Roxas fucked his face. It was a combination of groans, whimpers, sharp gasps whenever Roxas pulled back a half-second to let him fully breathe. 

Roxas threw his head back, only half aware of how vocal he was. He was too focused on the wet heat sliding around his cock. Axel's tongue massaged and licked at him at every opportunity. The sensations were near overwhelming. The sheets may as well have been satin, Axel’s touch on his skin, fire. The green of Axel’s eyes seemed to shimmer emerald, tear-filled as he stared up at Roxas. 

When he felt that familiar tension, when his legs shook, he dropped his hips back to the bed and yanked Axel off by his hair. 

He took a moment to catch his breath, listening to Axel’s raspy gasps, enjoying how Axel massaged at his thighs, murmuring half hoarse praises. 

Roxas straightened up, grabbing at Axel’s hair with both hands. Axel knew what he was going for and was already moving, coming up between his legs to crush their lips back together. Axel’s lips parted and Roxas’s tongue swept forward to take in the taste of himself on Axel. He could still remember the initial surprise the first time he’d kissed Axel after he’d gotten Roxas off with that godly mouth and chuckled against Axel’s lips. 

Axel pulled back, raising one trim eyebrow comically high. 

“Don't worry about it. Guess I'm feeling nostalgic today.” He traced his hands down Axel’s jaw. “How about you get the fuck on the bed? I want that ass of yours now. Fuck, I wanted it twenty minutes ago.” 

“An hour ago?” 

“Try hours, babe.” 

“How about days?” Axel pushed up, swaying a little. Roxas’s hand darted out to grab a hold of his cock. 

“Weeks?” He stroked Axel, grinning up at him. 

“Months?” Axel stepped closer. Roxas threw his arms around his favorite trim waist, hugging Axel to him, pressing Axel’s cock to his chest. 

They were grinning at each other when they spoke at the same time. “Since we burned the marriage license.” 

Roxas hauled Axel over, dumping him onto the bed. They couldn’t stop giggling. Axel scrambled back onto the bed, scooping up Roxas’s bottle and taking several drinks from it while Roxas dug the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. “This goes without saying, but you’re not fucking going home.” 

“It’s probably not safe to stay here overnight, you know.” 

Roxas reached out, knocking Axel upside the head. “I’m not a fucking moron. You’re coming home with me to my shitty ass apartment. I’m not letting you rest until I’ve had your ass in all the ways I’ve missed.” 

“Which is?” 

Roxas threw his leg over Axel, settling across his chest. “Yes.” he leaned forward and kissed Axel again, fingers tracing across the defined muscles that hadn’t been there when they’d parted months ago. His ass wiggled against well-defined abs. 

Axel laughed, hands gliding up and over Roxas’s hips. “Guess I’m not sleeping for a week, then. My roommate’s gonna worry when I don’t come home.” 

“Fuck them.” Roxas slid back, nudging Axel’s legs apart so he could kneel between them. “Or have you already?” he leaned in, nibbling at the pale skin of Axel’s inner thigh. 

“Once. It sucked. Turns out, he’s not gay.” Axel shifted, pressing his thigh against Roxas’s lips. “He was just drunk as fuck and I had my hair down. And well, I might have been high as well.” 

“I can just imagine his surprise if you tried to mount him.” Roxas kissed down the other thigh, pausing to suck a deep bruise into pale skin. Axel was already breathing heavily, his fingertips twisting in the sheets. “You should know, altered state sex only works out with me, babe.” Roxas grinned up before leaning back and grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking up a hand. 

He stroked his cock as he stared down at Axel, lying back on the bed, legs spread wide, cock resting against his stomach, hard and dripping. “You’re such a pretty picture.” 

Axel looked up at him in what could be described as adoration, pupils so wide that Roxas could barely see the green. 

Roxas was sure his eyes were much of the same. His skin buzzed. Hell, just the movement of his hair made his scalp tingle. 

He wondered what Axel’s skin would feel like rubbing against his, and he tipped himself forward. Their chests crashed together, knocking the air from them for a moment. Roxas shifted until their cocks rubbed together. And the feeling from that. Like velvet upon velvet. Axel’s hands burned like fire as he traced up and down Roxas’s spine. And for a moment, he indulged in the feelings, rubbing them together, both of them gasping and groaning, until his cock was aching again, until it was slick between them. 

He slid back, kneeling between Axel’s legs and hauling one up, resting a toned calf against his shoulder. But Axel had other things in mind. 

As Roxas slicked up his hand again, Axel slid his calf down until his heel rested on Roxas’s shoulders. Axel twisted his leg in and toes caressed Roxas’s ear. He caught a few blond strands between toes and gave a tug, head falling back with a laugh. 

“Your fucking foot thing.” He leaned over Axel, making his leg slide back. “When’s the last time you washed that thing?” He trailed his hand over Axel’s cock, stroking him a few times until his head fell back into the pillows and those wonderful lips parted on a long moan. Roxas felt both highly aware of his body and like he was floating over it. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.” He slid his hand down, briefly fondling at Axel’s balls, teasing with fingers just a little lower, chuckling at the swears that slid from Axel's lips, before gliding his hand up and back over Axel's cock. 

"Roxas…Please." Roxas looked up to the sight of a halo of red hair, eyes squeezed shut. Axel wiggled his shoulders, then his hips against the sheets. 

Roxas slid his hand lower once more, pressing between pale cheeks. He let the tip of his finger press against tight muscles, feeling the way Axel trembled. He slid one finger into Axel’s entrance, slow and smooth, savoring the long groan he got. “Fuck, baby. How long has it been?” 

Axel was tighter than he could remember. Then again, they’d fucked so much when they were together, it was a surprise they’d gotten into as much trouble as they did. 

He rocked into Axel at a slow pace, listening to how Axel was gasping. 

“Way too goddamn long. I’ve had the opposite—” Axel’s hands twisted into the sheets with a hiss as Roxas slid a second finger in. 

“The what?” Roxas smirked, gently rocking his fingers into that gloriously tight hole. 

“Opposite problem you’ve haaaa…” Axel trailed off into a loud moan when Roxas twisted his fingers. 

Roxas grinned, pleased to know he still had that one spot memorized. He thrust his fingers into it relentlessly for a moment, trying to see just how loud Axel could get. 

Axel whimpered when he stopped, going back to rocking his fingers in and out. Roxas’s cock ached the way it always did when Axel got submissive. 

“What, you can’t get anyone to fuck you?” 

“No,” Axel whimpered again when Roxas slowed his movements, gently scissoring his fingers, slowly working Axel open. “Roxas…” 

“What do you want, baby? Do you want my cock in you? Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress? Do you want me to dominate your sweet, beautiful body?” He slid a third finger in, pausing when Axel cried out, his hands grabbing blindly for Roxas. 

Roxas leaned in close, rocking fingers slowly. “Tell me what you want.” 

It was always such a pleasure seeing the one who everyone saw as the most loud-mouthed, obnoxious, self-confident, dominant man, reduced down to a whimpering and blubbering mess. It was part drugs, part alcohol, part just the way Axel had always been in bed with him, especially when he cocked his wrist again, hitting that bundle of nerves with another series of hard and fast thrusts. 

“Roxas,” Axel’s voice broke, his eyes squeezed shut, and Roxas could see the tears in the corners. 

“What do you want, baby?” Roxas repeated his question. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Axel’s hands gripped at his arms. “Please.” 

“What was that, baby?” Roxas couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. 

Axel’s eyes flew open, and he glared half-heartedly at Roxas until he twisted his wrist again. 

The words burst from Axel like he couldn’t help them. “Fuck me, daddy.” 

It was for that reason, and that reason only, that Roxas continued to call Axel ‘baby.’ Well, that and just how much redder Axel’s already flushed face got. 

He slid his fingers out, giggling at the whimper he got. He lifted Axel’s other leg over his shoulder, scooting close, shifting forward enough to press the head of his cock to Axel’s ass. 

“Please…” 

Roxas rocked his hips forward, pressing slowly into Axel, into that familiar heat he’d missed so much. “Fuck, Axel. I forgot how good you are to me.” He paused when his hips were flush to Axel’s ass and he couldn’t help but take a moment to admire. Axel was always a picture of perfection when he was panting on the bed, spread open and squirming against Roxas’s cock with long legs in the air. “So fucking beautiful when you’re taking my cock.” 

“Roxas. Please. Just fucking move.” Axel's voice shook. His hands clutched at Roxas’s shoulders as his hips wiggled. But Roxas waited for what he knew would come next. And Axel didn't disappoint. “I’m begging you. Please. Fuck me. Please .” 

Roxas drew his hips back slowly, savoring the drag of their bodies, the sound of the groan spilling from Axel’s throat. He shifted forward, bending Axel's legs back, and rocked his hips forward, hard and fast until Axel’s head fell back, his mouth fell open in a loud moan. 

Roxas paused again and then rocked his hips as slow as he could. Axel's body felt like it clutched at his cock whenever he pulled back, but then unfolded for him as he thrust forward. He was so damn warm. Roxas felt like flames were dancing across his skin, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. The in and out glide of his cock into warm, tight muscle was heaven. 

The world around them had taken on colorful blurred edges. Hands braced by Axel’s sides, he traced the angles of Axel’s face with his eyes. He took in the sheen of sweat across Axel’s skin, the way his head was thrown back, lips parted, throat bared. 

He shifted his hips to a specific angle and rocked his hips forward hard. Axel's voice went almost shrill when he cried out Roxas’s name, back arching off the bed. It had been way too long since he heard _that_ tone and God, had he missed it. That was about as far as he got with his thoughts before Axel was begging again, clawing at his arms, his back, wherever he could reach. So Roxas sped up, skin hitting skin hard, Axel's fingers dug into his shoulders so hard it would surprise Roxas if they weren't bruised tomorrow. Axel's nails dug in and trying their best to tear into Roxas’s skin the closer he got. 

He could tell Axel was almost there when he'd fallen nearly silent, save for the soft exhale, the quiet moan every time Roxas would thrust his hips forward. His hand was around his cock, jerking himself off. Roxas himself barely had the capacity to reach over and grab up his gun. 

He leaned further over Axel, shoving the tip of the barrel up into his jaw as he rocked hard up into that warm body. Axel tipped his head away and Roxas just followed, shoving the cold metal to hot skin. 

“God, Axel. I hate that I can't fucking quit you.” 

The only sound Axel made was a whimper, his hand working over his cock frantically now. Roxas had never been more thankful that one effect of the pills seemed to be that they drew out sexual experiences, because otherwise, as hot and as tight as Axel was, with how beautiful he was beneath Roxas, things would have been over a while back. He could feel Axel tensing and knew he was pretty much one good sentence away from coming. 

Wide eyes looked up at him when he took the gun from Axel’s jaw. “Axel. Baby.” He slowed the rock of his hips, aiming with every thrust for that bundle of nerves. He leaned back, staring down at Axel. 

He pressed the barrel of the gun to Axel’s forehead, loving the way Axel’s breath caught, the way he started rocking up to meet Roxas in earnest. 

“Please?” Axel's voice was soft, his eyes wide. 

Roxas pressed the metal into pale skin. His finger curled over the trigger. “Baby?” 

"Yes?" Axel’s voice was strained, and Roxas was so goddamn close. He rocked hard into those nerves once, twice more. 

"Come for daddy." 

Axel’s back arched up off the bed, and with a loud shout, come painted his stomach and chest in stripes. His muscles gripped at Roxas’s cock so hard that it sent him over. 

He rocked shallowly into Axel, trying to draw out the feeling, to savor how his entire body felt like it was tingling, how he felt like he was flying. 

Once the feeling subsided enough, he leaned forward, dropping the gun back to the pillow and pulling out of Axel to lean up and kiss him. He gave Axel’s lips a quick peck and then rolled from the bed. 

He wasn’t sure if his feet really hit the ground between the bed and the bathroom. He felt light. Everything felt so warm and comfortable. 

Axel watched as he crossed the room, returning with a towel. His fingers twisted in the material. It was such a fascinating feeling. Soft. Fuzzy. He sat across Axel’s thighs, wiping the towel across his stomach. 

Axel’s head fell back to the pillows again. “Jesus, what the hell concoction are they coming up with now. It’s a fucking towel, and it feels amazing.” 

“You haven’t seen yourself, have you?” Roxas laughed, bringing the towel down to swish around Axel’s half-hard cock, laughing at the resulting groan. “They definitely took to heart my complaints about the asshole.” 

“Remind me to thank them if I ever see them him again.” 

* * *

Roxas strolled into the tiny restaurant, and after nodding to the hostess, he weaved through the sparse tables to the back where he ducked under a heavy red curtain. 

From there it was through a dark hallway, passing heavy wooden doors, from behind closed doors he could hear the faint moans, the creaking of mattresses, and sometimes the occasional scream of pleasure. He shook his head and sped up a little. It wasn't that that being in the bordello was uncomfortable. No, Roxas had in fact patronized the place right after his and Axel’s breakup. He just wanted to get home, back to his own little apartment where he’d left Axel, tied to his bed. 

At the end of the hallway was a red door, on which he knocked three times. 

“Come on in, Rox.” 

Roxas pushed the door open, walking into the dimly lit office. “Sorry I’m late.” He slung his bag around and dug through it. “I ran into some turf trouble.” 

“I heard about that,” Aranea grinned up at him from behind the large desk. "Heard some redheaded spitfire was causing trouble. Wonder who that could have been.” 

“No clue,” Roxas shrugged, returning the grin, and dropping a velvet pouch onto her desk before diving back into his bag. 

“Also, Roxas. I believe that was four days ago. Where have you been?” 

“Been worried?” Roxas pulled out his wallet, dropping a couple of hundreds onto the table. “More of those pink, if you’ve got em.” 

“Nah, you can handle yourself.” Aranea scrounged around in a drawer before sliding across a small bag of pink pills. “I’m taking it they were good?” 

“Worked like a dream.” 

“Who’d you use them on? Your problematic asshole?” 

“Nah, fuck him. Tried ‘em out on myself and someone else. Kept us going for _hours_ .” 

“Fair enough. So, where have you been?” 

“Busy.” Roxas shrugged with a grin. He rubbed at his neck, watching as Aranea's eyes narrowed. 

“Obviously. I haven’t seen your neck that bruised since…. Wait.” She rose, walking around the desk, standing next to Roxas before leaning down and fishing out the chain that had been poking out from his shirt. She dropped it and the ring hit Roxas’s chest with a faint thump. 

“He says hi, by the way. He’d have come with me, but he’s a bit... tied up.” 

She laughed. “I knew you two wouldn’t be able to stay away from each other forever… but the ring?” 

Roxas went back to his bag, pulling out a photograph. It was of Axel and him, high as kites with their arms around each other, kissing in front of a moogle mascot, holding up hands with matching bands. He handed it to her and stashed the pills into his bag with a grin. “Just wanted to let you know, we’re leaving on our honeymoon soon. Might not be back for a while.” 

“You got remarried… by a moogle?” 

Roxas shrugged. “Do you really expect any better of us?” 

“Honestly… yes. Am I really surprised? No. Enjoy your honeymoon… again. Maybe this time you shouldn’t come back. Maybe get out there and find a better life. I don’t want to be around when you guys get the stupid idea that divorcing will keep each other safe again.” Aranea sighed, though she was still grinning. “Where’d you meet up again?” 

“Our old warehouse. We were both on the run... again.” Roxas chuckled. “I put my gun to his head at first. Maybe a few other times...” 

“I don’t even want to know… You two are the most twisted fuckers I’ve had the pleasure of knowing.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Love you, too.” Roxas stuck his tongue out. “Now, I want to get going on my honeymoon. How about you give me my payment, and I’ll get out of your hair?” 


End file.
